Chapter 3
Ally's POV: - A Few Days Later, At Sonic Boom - " Hey, Ally. " Austin greeted as he entered the store." How do I look?" *Same entrance he did on Secrets & Songbooks* " Umm... Recovered!" I replied, happily. " Yep! All better." " Wow, that was quick!" " Yeah, that's what I thought." " Well, great!" I quickly hugged him and then went to write in my Songbook/Journal/Diary: Austin is so sweet, he is the nicest person I have ever met in my life. I just wish I could return the favour for saving my life, he is also adorable and kind ,,,...Wait! No! I like Dallas, not Austin!,,,,At least I think I do... I felt Austin about to lean over my shoulder and I knew he would read my book so I shut it quickly. " What have I told you, about a million times not to do?!" I asked, annoyed. " Um... Don't eat off my pants?" He smiled. " No.. Well yeah, but... DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!" " I didn't touch it!... I read it... Well tried to." I just rolled my eyes. " Relax... I wont do it again. I know what you're like. " " Well... What AM I like?" " Independent, smart, funny and a little ''bit pretty." " Thanks, Austin." I smiled and blushed a little at what he had just said. " Why are you thanking me? I'm only telling the truth." " Yeah, but what you said was sweet and if I must say you are pretty,'' too." I laughed and he joined me. " Erm, Ally?" " Yeah, Austin?" I smiled. " I need to tell you something... But I'm scared it will ruin our friendship if I do." His face then suddenly dropped and he looked at his feet. " Austin, don't be. Nothing could ruin our friendship, I promise." " Well, I -" " Hey, guys." I greeted Dez and Trish as they walked into the store. Oh no, I ignored ''Austin, I feel terrible!'' " Hey." They both replied, simultaneously. " I'm sorry, Austin. What were you saying?" I asked, sweetly. " Uh... I... Erm... I... Never mind." " No, Austin, I really want to hear. You can't just say to someone *Oh I need to tell you something* and then...Don't tell them something!" " Yeah. I know, but I- " " Ally, come with me." Trish demanded. " Trish- " I started. " Now." " Okay, fine." - In Practice Room,, (Ally's & Trish's Convosation) - " OH. MY. GOD!" Trish screeched happily. " What?" I asked. " I know what's up with Austin." " Really? What? He has been acting so strange lately." " Let me explain... He is always around you, always looking out for you and always there for you. Never puts you second and is now always shy around you!" " Sooo..?" " He has a crush on you!" " Erm, Trish, I highly doubt that. I mean Austin is so cool and cute, he could have any girl in the world why would he pick m-" Just then Trish gave me a look and then a smile."Oh, no I think... Trish!... I think I like Austin!" " Ha! That was so obvious when you first met him!" " No it wasn't I-" " Oh, whatever! You like him, he likes you!" " Ok, Trish, he doesn't like me, he-" " I do like you, Ally." Austin blushed and played with the hems of his plaid shirt as he walked in the room. " Austin." I turned around. I just admitted my feelings for him! Did he hear that?! " Erm... How long have you been standing there?" " Long enough." " Oh." " So... Erm, Ally?" " Yeah?" I answered and he leaned in and kissed he softly on the lips and in the background you could hear Trish's and Dez' *''Awwwww!*'' Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Wiki Content